Saving Zephon
by Ruff Collie
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)When humans start to kill Rahabim and Zephonim on their territories, Zephon and Rahab request to go to war. The war goes on smoothly for awhile,until Zephon's captured. It's up to Rahab to save his brother
1. War

I've finally decided it's time I made a serious ficcy. Here goes nothing...* deep breath*  
Saving Zephon  
  
Chapter 1- War  
  
Rahab, Clan leader, 4th born liuetenant of Lord Kain, sighed deeply, and furrowed his slender brows in frustration. He picked up his eagle feather quill delicatly in his large talons,. Rahab dippid the edge in a small bottle of black ink, and scratched out,  
  
Sincerely, Your ever-faithful,  
  
Lord Rahab  
  
A smile tugged at his black lips as he finished the letter, stuffed it into an envelope, and then proceeded to seal it with wax. Rahab massaged his throbbing temples with the sharp talons he was gifted with, then called out in a slightly weary voice,  
  
"Servant!"  
  
A short male human walked in, and bowed deeply in respect to the vampire Lord.  
  
"Yes, milord Rahab?" he asked meekly, in a soft voice.  
  
"Take this to my top messanger, Dameon." Rahab ordered, gaze clearly disraught. "Tell him to deliver it to Lord Kain."  
  
The liuetenant handed the envelope to the servant, who bowed and hurridly left. Rahab stood up.  
  
"Lyzu!" he yelled, calling for his second-in-command. The tall, scowling vampire entered, and bowed quickly, not an inch lower than protocal demanded.  
  
"Yessir?" Lyzu asked in a deep voice, gaze emotionless.  
  
"As you know, the humans on our territory have grown somewhat...bolder." The Clan leader replied, his catlike eyes deeply troubled.  
  
"Yessir, they have indeed."  
  
Rahab picked up a piece of parchment from his desk, and read, "Two weeks ago they ambushed a group of Rahabim, killing two. The rest escaped by way of water. One week ago, they attacked again, this time killing eight of my children. None escaped that assult. Two days ago, they yet again took the lives of eleven vampires. And finally, yesterday, they massacred a total of twenty-one. Now tell me, my child." He focused his gaze on Lyzu. "Does this seem a bit...unusual for the humans? They've never attacked such large numbers of Rahabim before."  
  
Lyzu studied his sire's face, before finally replying. "Yessir, it does. What do you suggest?"  
  
"I've written to Lord Kain requesting permission to go to war, Lyzu. So has Zephon. The humans surrounding the Silent Cathedral have been more active as well."  
  
"Damn right," growled a familier voice from the door. Rahab and Lyzu looked up, to discover Zephon leaning against the doorway, arms folded tight against his pale chest. Rahab looked at Lyzu, who saluted and quickly left. Zephon strolled over to a chair, and collapsed into it, face in his claws. His brother reclined also into the chair across from his.  
  
"Do you know how aggravating this is for me?" Zephon muttered suddenly, still hiding his face. Rahab leaned over and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know. It's bad for me as well. They've already killed forty-two Rahabim. How bad are they on your lands, brother?"  
  
Zephon looked up, yellow eyes pained with grief.  
  
"Fifty-six Zephonim, Rahab! Fifty-six! I swear by the Soul Reaver that I'll torture those humans, each and everyone of them! I'll rip their bodies apart limb by limb! They shall pay for what they've done to my children!"  
  
He stood up angrily, emphasizing the point. His eyes flashed with pure hatred with a mixture of sorrow. Rahab stood up as well, and took the 5th born's shoulder, looking clear into his eyes.  
  
"Calm down, Zephon. That is why we're requesting war. Now sit."  
  
Zephon did so, still a bit upset. Rahab sighed mentally. Zephon rarely showed emotion to anyone, and Rahab was one of the few he did reveal his feelings to. Zephon smiled weakly, a grateful look clear in his eyes.  
  
"I thank you, brother. Now how about we go down to Raziel's place to get a drink?"  
  
Rahab grinned. Zephon always knew how to lighten up the mood, he thought as he followed his somewhat happier brother out the door of his study.  
  
Halfway to Raziel's mansion...  
  
Rahab looked up at the dark night sky, his acute vision taking in every detail, every small movement. The endless black sky, with the stars of the familier constellations winking back at him. The trees as they swayed slightly in the breeze. His pointed ears caught every sound. The rustle of dry leaves. The chirping of the crickets. A far off hoot, belonging to an owl. Zephon's and his own heavy foot steps upon the dry earth. His vision picked out the siloutte of Raziel's mansion. It gradually grew larger as the two neared the building. Suddenly, Zephon stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"Human..." he snarled, and turned. Rahab sniffed the air. Yes, there it was. The unmistakeble scent of human blood. He turned also, growling slightly. Four armed vampire hunters came barreling out of the brush, complete with flamethrowers and water guns.  
  
"Vampires! We shall destroy you!" one screeched, pressing the trigger that activated his flamethrower. A huge burst of fire came bursting towards the two lieutenants, who fell to the ground just in time. Zephon jumped up, slid forward gracefully, and took the one who had shot the flame up by the throat, all in one fluid movement. He hissed in the human's face, then ripped the soldier's throat out.  
  
Meanwhile, Rahab was surrounded by three of the vampire hunters, all of which had water guns. They all three shot at once, and awaited the shrieks as the vampire would meet its torturous doom. But no screams of the expected agony came. They lowered their guns, immensly confused. What they saw was a vampire hunters' worst nightmare. Rahab stood there, perfectly fine, save for being drenched with water and scowling. The mens'confusion quickly turned to horror and panic.  
  
"A Rahabim!" one sputtered. Rahab snapped at them, and charged forward. He kicked two down with his sharp hooves, knocking them unconscious, and growled at the one who had spoken of his clan. He grabbed the hunter's throat, and hissed,  
  
"No, fool. I'm Lord Rahab, leader of the Rahabim. Idiot. You couldn't destroy me if you tried."  
  
With that, he plunged his claws into the human's chest, who's screams filled the area, shattering the little quiet which had resided there moments before. Rahab clutched the man's heart, and ripped it from his body. He crushed it with a mere clenching of the claws, and watched, satisfied at the delicous blood which ran down his claws, onto the earth. He looked up, to see that Zephon had finished off the other two. Zephon looked his way, and chuckled a bit.  
  
"They had what was coming to them..." he said, shaking his head. "Fools. Thinking they could mess around with Lord Kain's own children. That was a fatal mistake."  
  
Rahab eyed the bodies, blood lust nearly driving him mad.  
  
"Shall we eat, brother?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the blood which ran from the dead bodies and into the dust.  
  
"But of course." Replied Zephon, grinning. Rahab nodded to him, and they bent down to feast.  
  
Whew! That took awhile...how'd you like it? ^-^ Well click that little button down in the corner to tell me, then! 


	2. Accusations and Conversations

Sorry I haven't updated. Also, I've discovered that I love writing serious fictions. ^.^ It's really fun.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of them...as much as I want Rahab...lol ^^  
  
Saving Zephon  
  
Chapter 2-Accusations and Discussions  
  
"LET US IN!" bellowed Zephon, pounding at the doors of Raziel's mansion. On the other side of the door, a human slave peeked out of a small glass piece drilled into the door, made to see outsiders. He winced at the sight of the two angry Clan Lords, and opened the double doors meekly. Rahab and Zephon rushed in, nearly trampling the poor human.  
  
"RAZIEL!" boomed Zephon whilst running, Rahab following close behind him. They skidded to a sudden stop outside the door of the first born's office. Rahab, first to reach the door, jerked the mahogany door open, Zephon following. He stomped up to Raziel's desk, and pounded a fist on it. Raziel looked up, a calm look on his pale face. Zephon hissed angrily.  
  
"Brother!" he snarled.  
  
"Zephon, Rahab. How nice of you to come visit me," replied the lieutenant mildly, setting a paper he had been reading down.  
  
Zephon lunged at Raziel, snapping and hissing angerily. It took all of Rahab's strength to hold him back.  
  
"That cocky attitude will get you in trouble someday, you vile bastard!" Zephon growled, trying desperatly to free himself from Rahab's grasp, wanting very badly to mutilate his sibling. Raziel looked up at Rahab, question clearly evident in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you two so upset?" he asked, scratching his cheek lightly, in a confused manner.  
  
"Raziel..." Rahab said quietly. "Humans attacked us on your very own lands. What do you make of this? And Zephon, please do calm down."  
  
Raziel stood up quickly, knocking his chair over, suddenly full of rage.  
  
"They DARE..." he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "After they signed that treaty..."  
  
Zephon growled softly, and spat out "Now you know why we're going to war with them, brother!"  
  
Rahab released him, deciding he had calmed down enough. Zephon stood there for a second, then leaned over, looking Raziel full in the eyes.  
  
"I think they were after me, Raziel..." he said quietly. "They can track me, I think. That is what's frightening about it. They just...appear."  
  
Rahab looked intently at Zephon. Why would they want him? He shook his head.  
  
'Zephon's just being paranoid..." he thought, slightly amused. 'No human could track a vampire, that's for certain.'  
  
Raziel had calmed down by the time Rahab snapped out of his reverie. The first born looked at the younger two, and grinned.  
  
"Now tell me if I'm right...you two really came here for a drink?"  
  
Rahab and Zephon both nodded, and grinned sheepishly. Raziel chuckled lightly, and gestured out the door.  
  
"Well...come join me then. I was just about to go back, when I got a message from the Southern watch tower about a few unruley humans...I believe they were the ones you encountered. Anyway, Dumah and Melchiah are here. Turel's off somewhere doing a complicated spell, I think..."  
  
Rahab snorted, and Zephon rolled his eyes.  
  
"Figures..." 5th born muttered, and followed his brothers out of the door.  
  
They walked down the long corridor, which was furnished with a huge Razielim Clan flag and a beautiful blood-red carpet, made of wool. The windows were very dark stained glass, and told an illustraited version of the rise of Lord Kain's empire. It deplicted images of vampires taking over human towns and villages...killing the humans...drinking their blood...and transforming the land into Clan Territory, this perticular one being the Razielim land. Rahab sighed. Such adventure was gone now, only replaced by empty bloodshed, no lush conquest involved.  
  
'Those were the days...' he thought sadly, but lightened up as they reached Raziel's personal bar. Zephon pushed open the door, to reveal Melchiah and Dumah chattering about the latest events in Nosgoth over a few mugs of rich blood. The two sitting at the table looked up. Melchiah grinned.  
  
'"Lo, brothers. Come to join us?"  
  
Zephon snorted, and plopped onto one of the wooden chairs.  
  
"Hardly. To discuss issues...do any of you know what has been happening lately?" he asked, smooting back his black hair out of habit.  
  
Dumah shook his head, Melchiah soon following the gesture. "Well..." Rahab started slowly, calcutlating his words carefully, "The humans have been attacking and killing Rahabim and Zehonim on our own lands...and we are going to war."  
  
He took a sip from his blood filled goblet, which he had taken from a human servant.  
  
Melchiah and Dumah could only stare, too surprised to speak.  
  
"W-W-Wha?" Dumah finally sputtered out, eyes wide with disbelief. He shook his head, and was suddenly laughing insanely. Melchiah stared at the older strangely. He tapped Dumah on the shoulder with a claw, and whispered,  
  
"Hey...Are you okay?"  
  
Dumah continued to laugh, so hard, he fell to the floor, rolling over and over again. His hair came out of the short horsetail it was usually pulled up in, twisting with him. Strangely, this caused no pain what so ever. The only thing that finally stopped him was the chair. His head banged into it with a loud 'crack', and he let out a high pitched cry, startled. Zephon started to laugh also, clutching at his stomach. Rahab only sighed, frustrated with his brothers' foolish actions, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"If you would all stop acting like human young, then we can actually, if possible, sort things out."  
  
His glare was steady, piercing, fierce. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Raziel finished drinking out of his goblet, and looked firmly at them.  
  
"Rahab is right. You will quiet immediatly, or I shall pummel you all right where you stand-or sit," he said quietly, setting the golden cup down onto the table.  
  
Zephon's face quickly smoothed over to an emotionless mask. He cleared his throat, and looked to Dumah and Melchiah, sitting back down. He gave a slight nod of the head to Rahab, who grinned back.  
  
"Now..." the 5th born proclaimed, looking steelily at everyone. "On the matter of-"  
  
Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he started to quiver ever so slightly. He stood up, tipping the table over, along with his chair. He shook his head, as if fighting some unseen force. Then, with a panic-striken looked, he flew out the door.  
  
"Humans are attacking the Silent Cathedrial!"  
  
His last words to reached the ears of his brothers, and they could only stare after them.  
So...how was it? Well...tell me! Clickie the review button and do me a favor, kay? ^^ 


	3. Battle

*blinks * R/R. I know the story isn't that exciting yet, but it'll pick up soon ;)

Disclaimer: Blah blah...I don't own any of the LoK charries...blah blah...

Review Response-

****

mashedpotato10-*blinks* Lindsay? My own idiotic sister?! -_-' Hey, I can be serious! Now you...can't.

****

Deionarra- Yep, I did kinda over do it with adjectives..^^;; Thanks ;)

****

Shark Kain-Yep, Dumah was very crazy in the last chapter. He had problems believing his 'weakling' brothers were going to war. Thankies for the review ^.^

****

Lord Rahab-*blinks* But..I'm female..Okie, moving on..XD lol, jk ^^ Thanks

****

Silmuen-Yesh...they need a war, otherwise they DO get very bored..and we all know that's not good..specially with Kain..

Kain: Hey! I'm not that bad, am I? *****looks around * Am I?

****

Saving Zephon

__

A 'serious' Legacy of Kain fic by Ruff Collie

**__**

Chapter Three-Battle for the Cathedriel

__

The Cathedriel..the Zephonim..

Zephon closed his eyes tightly as he ran endlessly toward his territory, never ceasing the rythamic pattern of his long, quick strides. 

Every second seemingly a minute, every minute seemingly an hour. It was a never-ending cycle. Every hoof-step, the pain and torture grew worse. The pain was so much, Zephon feared he would not be able to go on. But he must. For his home. For his territory. For his Clan. No. He would not stop. He would never give up. They depended on him. For him to guide them. For him to be their savior. He would not be the intrument of his Clan's destruction. But, if the fates were against him, and he did not get there in time..

__

Pitter-patter

__

Pain

Zephon's eyes snapped open, and he hissed angerily. Pain was coursing down his uncovered arms, as small droplets of rain hit his pale skin. Hurridly, the vampire pulled his arms under the shelter of his cloak, and at the same time pulling it tighter around himself. 

__

Crash. Boom. Bang.

The sounds of battle reached his acute hearing, and his eyes widened. His Clan..he must save them..the _humans_.. A burning hatred, unlike one he had ever felt before, rose within his chest. His teeth clenched together, and his claws flexed. Rage. Anger. Dispair. Sorrow. All of this emotions swirled within him, all reserved for one. The humans. The cattle, his feed, yet the source of his pain. They nourished him, yet they also destroyed a part of him. 

BOOM! CLANG!

The sounds of the raging fight grew louder. He heard his childrens' death screams. Because of Them. He was killing them..his own soul, really..oh, why couldn't he run a little faster?

Pain..Emotional. Physical.

The rain fell onto his hooves, burning more an d more with every drop. Zephon sighed with pain, eyes squinted, as the burning sensation reached a climax. The hatred and sorrow were growing worse, gnawing at his very existance..

Zephon was sure that if there was an eternal torture, this was it.

__

At the Cathedriel

Isaac, second in command of the Zephonim, tried in vain to call the others together. But it was no use. They would not listen. They were too frightened. The one they needed was their lord, master, and creator. Zephon.

'_Milord.._'Isaac pleaded silently. '_Milord..please..recieve my message..and do come soon..we need you. To save us. Help.._'

__

Back with Zephon..

He cried out as he recieved Isaac's message, and shivered violently. He was right. They did need him. And..

He was there. At the edge of his territory. Zephon burst out from the brush, crying out with relief. He had made it. Desperatly, he tried to locate Isaac. Finally, catching a glimpse of the short vampire, he sprinted toward his second, and skidded to a halt in front of him.

Wow...this was short. ^^;; Sorry bout that, but that's all I'm writing for now. But, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! *beams *


End file.
